1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a joint member for use in a structural frame, and more specifically, to an improved gusset formed for a fiber-reinforced pultruded material and configured for use as a structural joint support in a bridge, platform, containment frames, or dock structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that docks are man-made structures that generally extend from shore over a body of water. Docks are commonly employed to provide a walkway from the shore to a boat, which may be tethered to a post or piling adjacent the dock. In addition, docks may be used as a location from which to swim or simply relax and enjoy the natural scenery.
Floating docks are commonly used on bodies of water having fluctuating water levels, such as oceans and reservoirs. An exemplary floating dock system has been developed by Applicant, and is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,640,881 and 8,166,901, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Many floating docks, including the aforementioned exemplary floating dock system, as well as bridges, platforms, and cooling towers, include a support frame comprised of a plurality of intersecting frame members. The intersecting frame members may be held together through the use of a joint support. In particular, the joint support may serve a dual purpose of positioning the intersecting frame members relative to each other, while also providing structural reinforcement at the joint. Therefore, the joint support is generally formed from a strong durable material.
In most cases, the joint support is formed from a metallic material. Consequently, the joint support is one of the heavier and most costly components of the dock system.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved joint supporting member which is formed from a lightweight, durable, and cost-effective material. These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will be described in more detail below.